Skilene Stories
by Sky Fireheart
Summary: First Penguin of Madagascar story. A collection of Skilene stories. Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters from the Penguins of Madagascar. Rated T for what may come...
1. Why always Kidnapping?

Skilene!

It was another day at the Central Park Zoo. The animals were just waking up from their peaceful slumber. When an explosion interrupted them. Marlene sighed and rolled her eyes. The Penguins were having combat training.

"Rico! I told you. No explosives!" Skipper snapped. Rico mumbled an apology and shuffled back to the line. Kowalski and Private stood to attention as Skipper paced in front of them.

"Now, Time for round 2. Bring it on!" Skipper ordered and flipped over the team. They spun around but were too slow as Skipper slide tackled the team. They fell in a heap and Skipper dusted himself off. "You forgot about the unexpected men. Remember it next time. Training is over." He picked up his mug and took a sip from it. The others stumbled over and occupied themselves.

Suddenly, King Julien jumped into the base. "Hello, my penguiny friends! Did you know that today, is my birthday? Oh, you must have known it is marked on all of your calendars." They looked confused and King Julien waved his own calendar in front of their faces. They saw a very colourful date. Today. "Well, where are my presents and cake!" He shouted and Maurice and Mort came in.

"Your Majesty, they are by your throne." Maurice answered and King Julien bounced out of the base, Mort and Maurice following.

"Kowalski, Status report on his birthday celebrations!" Skipper barked.

"Nothing. We didn't know. After we threw away his calendar." Kowalski replied.

"I knew! I wrote down all of the birthdays on my Planet Unicorn calendar!" Private replied cheerfully. Everyone slowly turned to face him.

"You knew, Private?" Skipper asked.

"Yes! I always remember birthdays. But I thought you knew!"

Skipper sighed and went back to drinking his coffee. He was thinking of Marlene. He knew her birthday. He remembers important events. She was innocent and needed looking after. He shook his head violently. _Marlene! She doesn't even notice you! Get real!_

_In Marlene's Habitat_

Marlene was playing the Spanish guitar, a hobby of hers. She hummed to the tune. It reminded her of Skipper. Moving, Romantic… _AHH! Why was she thinking that!_ She stopped playing and sighed. She was in love with Skipper, but she knew he wouldn't return her feelings. Then, she felt something connect with her head and she saw darkness, but not before screaming.

_Back in the secret base_

Skipper heard a scream. He knew that scream. "Marlene!" He uttered the word and sprung into action mode. He jumped out of the base, knowing the team was right on his tail. As he reached her habitat, he saw her guitar on the floor. She always places her things neatly. He knew that because he observed her living space and her He searched around and saw that the manhole cover that leads to the sewers was unlocked. He grunted as he tried to lift up the cover.

"Guys! I need help over here!" He shouted to them. They slid over and helped him remove the cover. He heard her scream his name and dived into the abyss, ignoring the cries of the team. Only one thought whizzed around in his head and he plunged into the darkness of the sewer:

_Marlene_


	2. Why always Kidnapping? Part 2

_PART 2_

_Skipper's POV_

He flipped as he landed, doing a forward roll along the side of the sewer water. He heard the team land behind him. He pressed himself against the wall.

"Help! Skipper! Kowalski! Rico! Private! Help!" She shouted.

"Shut up!" He heard the reply and instantly analyzed the voice. Sewer Rats. He heard a slap and Marlene call out in pain. He growled under his breath and turned to Kowalski.

"Options. Now." He barked, quietly.

"Well…"

_Marlene's POV_

She felt numb. A good thing now that she had a large bruise on her face, her right leg cut and was strapped to a chair. She glared at the Rat King in fury. "Skipper and the others will find you. But may I ask why you captured me?"

"No, you may not. And they won't find me." The Sewer King laughed. She saw a shadow off to his left. Skipper.

"You're wrong, again!" Skipper jumped out with a paintball gun of some sort. He shot at the Rat King as Rico tripped the Rat King up. Private held the Rat King down as Skipper threw his gun at Kowalski. Skipper ran up to Marlene. "Rico! Knife!" He shouted and Rico coughed up a knife. Skipper grabbed it and cut the rope tying her to the chair. She slumped forward and Skipper caught her. "Thanks, Skipper. But I'm fine." She mumbled. Skipper helped her up but she stumbled and Skipper steadied her.

"Kowalski! Analysis!" Skipper ordered, concerned as he helped her into the chair again. Kowalski came over and examined her leg. Marlene gritted her teeth as Kowalski skimmed his flipper over her cut. Kowalski turned to Skipper, "She's been cut by glass. She can walk but she needs a bit of help until she gets over the pain."

"Okay. Well, let's get this rat sorted with." Skipper turned to take care of the Rat King. He walked up to him and pulled back his flipper to punch him. He could feel that Marlene was closing her eyes. Skipper let out a breath. "Don't ever come back. Or you'll be sorry." He said and the Rat King ran off. He turned to see Marlene hobble over to him and hug him.

"Thank you, Skipper." She whispered. Private aahed and they broke away awkwardly.

"Alright team! Time to enforce Julien's Birthday surprise extravaganza party! Let's go!" Skipper announced and he issued orders. "Kowalski, Cake and Presents! Rico, Fireworks! Private, decorations and invitations! Move!" The team dispersed and Skipper and Marlene were left alone. "Well, um… Let's go get you home."

He turned to her to see her grinning. He felt his cheeks burn up and turned away. He led the way to the staircase and saw Marlene struggling to get up the stairs. He swept her up, bridal style and carried her up the stairs. When he made it to the top, a cold breeze met him. He looked down to see Marlene asleep. He chuckled lightly and carried her round the corner to her habitat. He placed her gently on the bed and he crept away. He would wake her up later, in time for the party. What she didn't know was that is was to be a masquerade ball so that no one will know who's who…

**Part 3 coming up!**


	3. Why always Kidnapping? Part 3

_Skipper's POV_

He looked through his attire for the evening. Cowboy or Bad boy were the choices.

"Private. Which should I wear to Julien's birthday, Cowboy or Bad boy?" He asked Private. Private pondered over the question.

"I think Bad boy, Skipper. It portrays your inner person." He raised his eyebrow at Private's comment but shook his head. He put his costume on his bed.

"I'm going to see if Marlene is awake yet. I'll be back in a minute. Have you prepared the party decorations and everything?" He asked Private. Private nodded. Skipper leapt out of base and made his way to Marlene's cave. He looked at the clock on the wall near her bed. 9 o'clock PM, Time to party. He looked into her cave and saw her sleeping peacefully. He crept up to her and stopped in his track when he heard her mumble his name in her sleep. She started to toss and turn. She kept mumbling his name loudly until she screamed and woke up. She screamed again when she saw him.

"Are you okay Marlene? I came to tell you that Julien's surprise party is in 5 minutes in our base. It's a masquerade and you don't need to bring anything because we have prepared them already. I hope… you'll… well, hope I see you… there… maybe… I… have to go… see you!" He stuttered and turned around.

"Skipper!" She yelled as he stepped out of the cave. He turned around sharply to see her hobble over. "Will you be there?" He nodded. "Okay. I'll come!"

Skipper smiled and went home to get changed. He would give her the surprise of her life.

_5 minutes later at the party._

When Skipper entered the base, he saw everyone dancing. He smiled and winked at the team through his mask. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Kitka. He smiled and hugged her.

"Ah! Skipper, nice to see you again. Kowalski invited me. He said that you might need some company from an old friend." She said. He smiled and asked her for a dance. She complied and they danced. The song changed to a slower track. They danced till the end of the sing when Kitka dipped him low and kissed him. He heard someone take in a breath and pushed Kitka away in time to see Marlene leave.

"Marlene!" He called out to her and chased after her. They neared Julien's habitat when she slipped on her bad leg and fell. She cried out in pain as she clutched her leg and tried to get up. Skipper ran as fast as he could and crouched beside her.

"Marlene, are you okay? Let me see." She thrashed around until he straddled her chest and held her down. "Marlene! Hold still or else the pain will be worse!" That got her attention and she held still. Skipper got off her and examined her leg. The cut had reopened and her knee had swollen. She bit her lip as he ran his flipper over the cut. He had a chance at that moment to look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a purple, flowing ball gown and a feathery mask. He took off the mask and saw her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh, Marlene." He said sympathetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't think –" He was cut short by her placing a finger on his beak.

"No, Skipper! I was foolish to run away. It's my fault. But now you know my secret. And I know yours." She smiled and leaned closer to him. He leant closer but he heard the team arriving so he pushed her down gently.

"Skipper! Marlene!" He heard Private yell. Kowalski soon appeared beside Skipper and gasped at her leg.

"Skipper, we have to let her rest. She's made it worse now. Can you take her home, Skipper? But first I need to talk to you." Kowalski said and dragged him away.

"I'm sorry, Skipper. I didn't know." Kowalski explained.

"No matter, Kowalski. I forgive you. But know I have to get her home. Explain the situation to Kitka. She'll understand." He turned to Marlene and picked her up. Once she heard the team's voices vanish, she leant her head against his chest. She looked into his eyes.

"I like your costume. You know I like Bad Boys." She said. Skipper chuckled at the Cheeky Little Devil. He kissed her forehead as she snuggled up to him and fell gently to sleep.

_At that moment, Kowalski, Private and Rico_

"Aw! Mission accomplished. Mission Love Boat a success." Private said and high-fived Kowalski and Rico.

"Come on! Let's get back to the party!" Kowalski said and they jumped down and slid back to their base.

**A little OC, I know. Sorry, but I couldn't resist the little love. I'm going to continue the story…**


	4. After the Masquerade

**Marlene POV**

When I arrived home, Skipper insisted to stay and look after me. He persisted until I said yes. He was trying to put some antiseptic on me. "No! I hate it! It stings!"

"If you want it to get better than you'll have to let me put it on!" Skipper yelled back.

"No! It hurts my leg!"

"But that means it's doing good and washing away the germs! So let me put it on or else you'll get hurt!"

"You won't hurt me. You like me too much."

"I am prepared to hurt you and I will if you mess around! So hold still!" I shrunk away from him and his harsh words. He sighed. "Please. It will help make sure the wound heals quickly. I'll try to be gentle." He gently dabbed the cut. I hissed in displeasure. "See! All better."

He started to wrap the cloth around my leg. He took extra precaution to avoid my cut. "Skipper, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for helping me." He stood up from my leg and smiled.

"You're welcome. Now. Rest. I'll check on you in the morning. If you need me, just call me on the talkie." I nodded and dozed off into a deep slumber.

_Dream starts_

_I saw Skipper smash into the wall as the Sewer King hit him in the stomach. He tried to get up but slumped back down again. I tried screaming his name but no sound came out. I watched as the scene changed to see Skipper on a hospital bed. The team were crying around him. I didn't see me. I swirled around and I saw a grave. I gasped and lent down to see what was written. _

_Here lies Marlene.  
><em>_Let her soul live forever.  
><em>_She will be remembered.  
><em>_Especially in Skipper's heart._

_I turned around but Skipper was gone. When I turned back around, there was another grave next to mine._

_Here lies Skipper.  
><em>_The commando captain.  
><em>_A friend.  
><em>_Died of the loss of his friend, Marlene._

_I kept on whispering "Skipper" over and over._

_End dream_

**Skipper POV**

I heard Marlene's voice over the walkie-talkie. "Sk… Skip… Skipper…" She whispered.

"Marlene? What's the matter?"

"C… Can you… come… b… b… back? I n… need… to see you." She sounded absolutely terrified.

I heard her burst into tears. "I'm coming Marlene." I checked the other bunks to see if the men were asleep. I quickly crept away.

I slid to her habitat and heard her sobbing. I slid up to her and wrapped her into a hug. "Oh, Marlene. What's the problem? You seem really upset."

"I… I had a nightmare. About you." She sniffed. She told me about the nightmare. I kissed her on the forehead and she leant on my chest.

"I won't let that happen, Soldier's honour. Now, let me have a look at your leg." I bent down to inspect her leg. It had started to heal up and the swelling had gone down. I sighed out of relief and looked at her. Her eyes were glistening from her tears and she smiled down on me. I stood up and stroked her cheek. I leant in and kissed her lightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We stayed there for a while until I heard a cough. I swung around quickly and held Marlene behind me protectively. She shrunk away and backed up towards her bed for safety.

"Looks like we have some uninvited guests…"


	5. Unknown Past

**In this chapter I am stating some irrelevant information that isn't true.**

**Marlene POV**

This wasn't good. I reached under my bed and pulled out a crowbar. I had kept it there just in case I needed to get back into the sewers, for some reason.

"Marlene, no need to get aggressive. Put that down and also, at ease Skipper." I heard Kowalski say. Skipper turned to look at me and curiously took my crowbar.

"Um… Marlene, Why do you have a crowbar?" He asked quizzically.

I blushed. "Well, I have it in case I need to get through the secret tunnel to your base or something. And it's a good weapon!" He raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He handed me back my crowbar and I put it back where I found it.

"Skipper, where did you go? We woke up but you weren't there so we decided to come to look for you. We thought you'd be here. Next time could you please leave a note or something? And keep the PDA down a notch. We have a child present." Kowalski concluded. Private nodded.

I could feel Skipper fidgeting beside me. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He seemed... Well... Nervous.

"Umm… I don't know how to tell you all this but… Private is my younger brother."

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

Private looked very confused. "Skipper? How is that possible?"

"Well, I was updating our profiles in our identities and I saw something that was very interesting. It said that Private didn't have that much childhood history. I neither had that much. I don't remember much about my childhood except that I was brought here at the same time as Private. He was very cheerful and he had taken a shine to me. I thought it was just the way I treated him. After conclusive research, I found out that he was my brother. We had the same mother; father and we indeed had a sister. But unfortunately, I found out she died last year after went on a mission to save some seal pups. She had a team of her own and went on missions. Her name was Star and she was the leader. Her companions were Kelly, the scientist, Roxanne, the weapon and demolition expert, and Pearl, the cute penguin. I was too scared to tell you, Private, because I didn't know how you'd react. I hope you can forgive me. Also, you are only a year younger than me so you aren't a child." Skipper took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt Private giving him a hug. He opened his eyes and hugged Private back.

Private looked up with shining eyes. "Skipper, will you come and watch Lunacorns with me?" He asked.

Skipper looked conflicted so Private put on a puppy dogface. "But…" Skipper looked at me and I indicated that he should go. Skipper chuckled. "Okay then! But wait a sec." He turned to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. He took Privates flipper and they walked off to the HQ as the sun started to rise. I sighed. Family can mean everything to someone, especially if that someone is a friend.

**Less Skilene in this one but it just adds a nice ending to that chapter.**


	6. Marlene's too Innocent

**They aren't together in this story. There is another part coming up.**

**Marlene POV**

I looked at my thank you letter to Skipper. I sighed. So many memories flooded back as I read the letter over again.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Skipper,<em>

_I wanted to thank you for being my friend. I remember when I first met you. We were only children back then and I was scared. But you helped me get through._

_**Flashback**_

"**Come on Flora!" I shouted as we raced out to the pond. I laughed as I plunged in the water. Flora stopped at the edge and pouted.**

"**Hey! That's unfair! You got a head start!" She said. I laughed and swam up to her. As I reached her, I pulled her in. She screamed and splashed me. I started to splash her back. We laughed. We knew that we couldn't stay mad at each other forever. She gasped as I felt someone grab me. I reached for her but it was no use. I looked up and I saw the keeper.  
><strong>

**I looked back at Flora as she screamed my name. I looked over at the Aquarium and saw my parents swimming around, trying to find a way out. "Mum! Dad! Flora!" I yelled as the keeper put me in the back of his van. I started to cry and I soon fell asleep.**

**When I woke up, another keeper opened the doors to the van. "Hey there little fellah! Welcome to New York!" She said. She picked me up and brought me to a cave. She put me down and left. I started crying again because I missed my family and friends. Soon, I heard someone come in. **

"**Are you okay? I'm Skipper, by the way." I looked up and saw a young penguin standing there. I smiled and wiped away my tears.**

"**Hey. I'm Marlene. It's Okay, I'm just got transferred here from my habitat in California."**

"**Well, you are really pretty. Wanna be friends?"**

"**Thanks, yeah. I would love to be friends!"**

_**End Flashback**_

A tear emerged as I remembered leaving my friends and family.

_As we grew up, you turned strong and commando, where I stayed as 'sweet and naïve Marlene'. I am still your friend and will be forever, even through bad times. Like when I got bleached and you fell in love with me. Remember that? Well, that was hard for you to take in when I was back to normal. And I thought you were the commando penguin! _

I laughed at my sarcasm.

_I can list all of the times you have helped me. But the list is too long so I will just list a few times:_

_When you helped me when Stacy and Becky chased me, I thought my habitat was haunted and you found out the problem with me, you found Fred when King Julian kidnapped him, you helped mort with 'The King's feet' problem and when you saved me from a booby-trap when we were trying to find the red squirrel._

_I have so many things I have to repay you for. But you just say: "No Thanks Needed". _

_Thanks for being such a good friend!_

_Love, _

_Marlene_

_P.S. Keep this 'Classified'!_

* * *

><p>I laughed loudly and I put it in an envelope. I quickly wrote Skipper's name on the envelope. I heard someone call my name. "Marlene." I screamed and fell off my chair, onto the floor. I groaned as I landed on my back. I heard someone slide in. Obviously Skipper. He lifted me up onto my feet and steadied me.<p>

"You okay, Marlene?" He asked. "You have to be more careful. You could have seriously hurt yourself." I rolled my eyes. He said this every time I got a minor injury.

"I'm fine. Also, I was going to give you this." I reached over and got the letter on my desk. I gave it to him and he looked at me strangely.

"Thanks Marlene." And with that he slid out of my habitat. I sighed and decided to go for a swim. I ran to the edge of the pool and dived in. Unfortunately, I forgot it was the winter and dived head first onto the ice. I moaned and stood up. I was very wobbly on my feet. I stumbled over to the wall and leant against it. _I've probably got a huge bruise. Typical me. _I thought to myself. I gripped my head and stood up slowly. I made my way to the Penguin HQ.

As I jumped in to the Penguin's habitat, I was surprised to fall into water. I swallowed some water and quickly made my way up to the surface, coughing up water. I took in some deep breaths and swam slowly to the platform, holding my head in pain. I climbed up and stumbled to the to the fish bowl. I accidently tripped over the fish bowl but someone caught me. I looked up and saw it was Private. He pushed me up, gently.

"Are you okay, Marlene? Why are you holding your head? Shall I get Kowalski?" He bombarded me with questions.

"Please can you get Kowalski?" It came out in more pained than I thought it would. He nodded worriedly and led me to the fish bowl. I quickly noticed the heaters around the habitat. I still gripped my head as I jumped onto the floor of the HQ. I groaned on impact. Everyone turned their heads as they heard my groan. Immediately, Kowalski came over and examined me.

"There seems to be no physical exterior damage but you might have a Cerebral Contusion. I think you just need some peace and quiet, Marlene. How did you attain this injury?" Kowalski said.

"I tried to dive into my pond but it had froze over. So I decided to come and see what the damage was."

"Did you feel any wooziness or dizziness after you fell?" I nodded and stumbled slightly. Luckily, was there and Skipper held me still.

"Slow down there, Marlene! I'll walk you back to your habitat." Skipper said. He nodded to the others and brought me through the secret tunnel to the sewers. He held my waist all the way there. As I got back into my habitat, I thanked Skipper and he left. I stood firmly on the floor.

"Time to practice, Marlene." I said to myself and started training.


	7. Uh Oh

**Skipper POV**

"It's been a week since Marlene hit her head and she still isn't out of her habitat yet." Private said nervously at breakfast. He was right. Marlene hadn't come to see us all week and no one had seen any signs of her.

"I'll go and have a look for her Skipper. I was going to bring her some Peanut Butter Winky's anyway." Private said. I nodded in approval. After he left, I told them we should start cleaning up the place. I grabbed a sponge and started to soap up the portholes. I washed them off and made sure they were clean when I heard a scream echo around the zoo. I ran to the periscope to have a look around to find the cause of the scream. I saw Private sliding quickly over to Marlene's habitat and I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Rico! Kowalski! We have to go to Marlene's habitat pronto!" I barked and quickly climbed up the ladder. I felt the breeze send chills down my spine but I shrugged it off. Finding the cause of the problem was my priority now.

When I got to Marlene's habitat, Private came out looking very pale. "What's the problem soldier?" I asked. He just pointed to the habitat and fainted on the spot. Kowalski quickly picked him up and I led the team inside. I stopped suddenly when I saw the mess. Paint bottles were smashed on the floor, Paintings and Photographs were ripped to shreds and there was unmistakably blood forming a trail towards the sewers. I saw her guitar, smashed to a pulp. I almost cried out at the damage the person had done to Marlene's room. I walked slowly to avoid getting cut by the glass and cleared the bed so that Private could lie down. As soon as I lifted the pillow, I saw a note.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Skipper,<strong>_

_**You know who I am and you don't. You see me as I am but you don't. I am the one you least expect but expect.  
><strong>__**Meet me in the sewers after you have read this note. I will be waiting. Oh, and bring your comrades. They will want to see this fight.**_

_**From,  
><strong>__**The Identity**_

_**P.S. I have the girl. If you don't arrive by 9.00am, Well, That's classified.  
><strong>__**P.S.S. No, I am not the Sewer Rat King.**_

* * *

><p>I growled at the note and threw it to Rico. He held it up for Kowalski to see as he carried Private to the bed. Kowalski's eyes furrowed and he frowned. I stalked out to the habitat entrance and looked up at the clock tower. 8.50. I turned around and walked back in, to see Private standing up once more. "We. Have. To. Go. Now." I growled at them and stalked to the sewer cap. I used all of my Rage and Annoyance to open the cap and get down to the sewers, Rage and Annoyance that she couldn't look after herself. The others followed and jumped in. I made my way to the side when I saw a suspicious note on the wall.<p>

_**Skipper, This Way-**_

I slid along the pavement and made my way to a large room. It was empty apart from a lone figure with a blacked out cage suspended from the ceiling. I made my way over. "Are you The Identity?" I asked.

"Yes, Skipper, I am." The Identity said. "Now we are to have a fight. You win, you get the girl and have the pleasure of disposing me. I win, I get to… well, I'll think of something. Also, if your friends here take a step closer to the cage, I win the game. Affirmative?" I nodded and got into a battle stance. The Identity took off its cloak and stood in its black jumpsuit, mask and boots. "Then let's ride." The Identity said and charged.

**Who is this mysterious person? Why has it got Marlene? These questions will be answered soon.**


	8. The Fight

**Skipper POV**

The Identity charged and I flipped over it but it expected me to do that and caught my foot, slamming me to the floor. I quickly rolled over and jumped back up. The Identity kicked my legs from under me and I fell backwards. It punched me in the stomach and then the jaw. I landed on my back. _It knew all of my tricks, but how? _I wondered as I stood up. The Identity did 3 back layouts and then a double flip. As it came down, I punched it in the gut, sending it flying into the wall. It got up and stumbled over to me. I tried to punch its jaw but it caught my flipper easily and twisted me around. I felt its breath on my neck and it leaned in.

"Do you surrender yet, Skipper?" It whispered. I kicked back and it made contact with its leg and sent it sprawling. It tried to get up but couldn't. I probably broke its leg and arm. I strode over to it.

"Game. Over. Now let's see who you are." I flipped it round and undid the straps on the back of its head. I flipped it around and again and lifted off the mask.

**Sorry for the shortness but I couldn't resist a cliff-hanger… KEEP REVIEWING!**


	9. Revealing and Damage

**Skipper POV**

Brown fur and hazel eyes emerged. I gasped. "Marlene! But why?" I yelled at her. She scooted away with her one good arm and hugged her knees to her chest.

"You don't understand, do you? I have always been called 'Innocent, Sweet, Naïve Marlene. And I'm sick of it!" She yelled at me. I stumbled back a bit at her change in attitude. "You guys look after me too much. I wanted to be independent for once. So, I devised a plan after you helped me back to my habitat. The plan was that I would fake my capture, be the villain and win. I'd spy on you when you all were training. I'd secretly sneak back to my habitat and practice the moves until they were perfect. Then I set the scene, broke bottles, smashed my spare guitar and rip all of my old photos. I used paint and made a bloody colour and smeared it over the floor. I made a ransom note and put it underneath my pillow. All I had to do was put on my costume and set up the sign and there, a fake kidnapping. However, my plan failed because I didn't expect the unexpected." She growled and quickly struck her left eyelid and cheek, making 3 scars and drawing blood. She turned away and started crying.

I just stood there and took it all in. Then I snapped out of my daze and walked over to Marlene. I stopped next to her and crouched down. I gently touched her shoulder. She turned her head and growled gently. "Rico. Bandages, please." I asked the psychotic penguin. He gave me the bandages and I wrapped the line of stretchy bandage around her left eye and cheek. After I wrapped it around her, I saw her right eye start to droop and she fell asleep. As she fell back, I caught her and scooped her up into my flippers. We all walked in silence to the HQ. I still couldn't believe that someone as innocent as Marlene could make up a plan like that.

When we got to the HQ, I placed Marlene on my bunk and stroke away from her, allowing Kowalski, Private and Rico to take a look at her. I walked over to the TV and turned it on. I tried to distract myself with a crime fighting duo TV show but it made me think of her more as one of the main characters saved a girl from a fire. I sighed and turned the TV off. When she wakes up, she's going to get what she deserves…

**Guess you didn't expect that did you! Well, what's Skipper going to do? You'll have to wait and see!**


	10. Babysitting and Note on uploading etc

**Marlene POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the concrete ceiling of the penguins' bunk. I thought I was blind in my left eye for a second but then I remembered that Skipper had bandaged it up. _Skipper!_ I tried to roll over but I couldn't as my right arm was in a cast and broken. So, I decided to shuffle around and let my legs hang over the edge. When I finally got there, I gently lowered myself down. I stumbled a little bit but as I looked up, I was amazed at the sight.

Eggy and four other ducklings stood in front of me. I smiled gently. "Hi Eggy! What are you doing here then? And who are your friends?"

"Hello Marlene! Kowalski sent my brothers, sister and I here because he said he would like you to look after use while our mother is away. He also said your leg is mended so you don't have to worry about getting hurt more. These are my brothers, Ace, Bailey and Charles. And this is my younger sister, Daisy. She's very shy and doesn't speak much."

"Well, hello! My name is Marlene."

"Hi Marlene!" They all chorused. I smiled sweetly at them.

"Eggy? Do you know where the penguins are right now?"

He nodded. "Yes. Kowalski mentioned something about Skipper having a private mission and them having to get some snow cones. They said they'd be back soon. So what are we gonna do today? Can we play hide and seek? Or play ninja? Please?"

"Sure! We can play hide and seek. Here are the rules. You have to stay in the penguin exhibit. You can go anywhere but you are not allowed to go in Kowalski's lab or any of the fifteen escape tunnels. Got it?" They all nodded. "Good. Then I'm it."

I closed my eyes, counting in my head. I could hear them scrambling around for a place to hide. I also heard the bowl being shifted. When I got to 20, I opened my eyes and searched the room. I saw a little webbed foot sticking out of behind the television and I crept over to it. I looked over the top of the television and saw all of the boys sitting there. They groaned and came to stand next to me. "Stay here you four. I'm going to find Daisy."

I climbed up the ladder and up on to the platform. I looked around and saw a little yellow figure floating on the water, lifeless and, worst of all, upside down. "Daisy!" I yelled and jumped into the water immediately. I swam as best as I could with one arm and grabbed her with my teeth. I dragged her to shore. I put her on the platform on her back and checked her breathing. No breathing at all.

"Skipper! Kowalski! Private! Rico! Someone! Help!" I started to get hysterical and burst into tears. I heard the fishbowl being moved so I stopped crying and ran over to it.

"Eggy. Can you look after your brothers for a minute? You can each have a chocolate biscuit from the cupboard. Now, please go back into the HQ." I said. They obeyed my orders without any hesitation. As soon as they vanished, I ran back over to Daisy just as Kowalski, Private and Rico leapt into the habitat.

Kowalski immediately ran to Daisy and I followed in suit. "Kowalski! I'm such a bad babysitter! I c… can't believe this… this… happened!" I burst into tears again. Private came up to me and gave me a big hug. I cried into his feathers.

"Shhh… It's okay… Calm down…" He cooed. When Kowalski started doing CPR on Daisy, Skipper appeared. I flinched and buried my head into Private's neck. I could hear Skipper and Kowalski whispering. I felt someone putting a blanket on my shoulders. I turned my head slowly and saw Rico. He smiled at me and wondered down the fishbowl. I let out a huge sigh. Private turned his head away to look at Kowalski and Skipper.

"How's she doing, Skippah?" Private asked quietly. I didn't hear the reply but I felt Private tense up. I stood up, walking over to Daisy. I took her little flipper and held it.

"Daisy. Please wake up. I'm so sorry. Please come back. Please." I told her and bowed my head. After I said that, she took in a gasp of air and coughed up all the water that was in her lungs. My head shot up and I started to smile again. "Daisy. Can you hear me?" I asked her. She nodded and started shivering. I took off my blanket and put it on her. She stopped shivering instantly and fell asleep.

"There seems to be no sign of brain damage. She'll be fine." Kowalski said and picked her up, bringing her down to the HQ.

"How could you let this happen, Marlene?" Skipper asked. I felt on the verge of tears. "How could one of my team burst into tears at a—"

"What! One of your team? Since when am I part of your team?"

"Umm… Have you had a look on the table yet?" I shook my head so I went downstairs. And there on the table was an Olive Drab military jacket**. (A/N: Olive Drab is a shade of green. I thought Army Green was too dark.)** I picked it up and had a look at it. I saw a badge on the left pocket. I gasped at what it said. 'Sergeant Major Marlene. Zoo Guard.' My brain kicked in at that moment and I figured that I was quite high up on the Military Scale. I turned to Skipper and stared with an open mouth at him.

"What? Why? But… I…" I stuttered.

"You deserve to be on the team. You used a very good disguise, Marlene. You had very good battle training. Why Sergeant Major you ask? Well, it was because of your courage." Skipper said. I smiled and saluted him. He saluted back and I smiled. "Since you are part of the team now, I was wondering if you would like to stay here?"

"But what about Alice? Won't she notice I'm gone?"

"Since it's summer, we're sending her on a cruise and the park will remain closed until August."

"In that case, I would be delighted to stay here. If it's not a hassle of course." Skipper just shook his head. "Okay then, I'll go get my things—"

"That won't be necessary. I was just picking up your stuff while you were looking after Eggy and his siblings." He handed me an open box and on top was a photo of Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private and I grinning in front of the New Year fireworks. "Everyone is dismissed." Skipper said.

I just looked at that photo and said quietly "I'm finally starting to feel wanted. Maybe this might not be so bad…"

* * *

><p>'<strong>Finally wanted?' What is she hiding? Is this another secret she's been keeping? What will happen next? All these questions will be answered in the next part of the story. I am warning you that most of the stories in the future will be a continuation of this. Here's a hint: I am going to add a little bit of a Barbie plot into the next story. Try and figure out what it is.<strong>

**If you were wondering why I chose Daisy to drown, it was because she's the most innocent. I got the idea of her drowning from Rescue 911. I know Marlene acted a bit OOC because she cried for help but yeah, couldn't resist. And the penguins don't wear their jackets is because well, they don't need to.**

**UPDATE: I will also be adding an OC into further chapters because it's sort of dragging along a bit… EGGY, HIS BROTHERS AND DAISY WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE AGAIN! DON'T FRET!**

**HAVE A GREAT SUMMER ALL MY FANFICTION BUDDIES! **


	11. Nightmares? How 'bout a story

**Skipper POV**

I was awoken by the fishbowl being slid across the cold concrete floor of the platform, again. This was the second time I'd heard it that night and it was a bit suspicious. I sighed and hopped out of my bunk. I climbed up the ladder and quietly shifted the bowl. I poked my head out and saw Marlene sitting with Daisy, both lit by the moon's gaze. I noticed that her cast was off. I could just about hear them from where I was.

"Couldn't sleep, Daisy?" Marlene asked.

"No. I keep on having nightmares about people laughing at me. Everyone does because I can be very clumsy."

"Hey! They just don't know what will happen. I know a story about a duckling just like you. Want to hear it?"

"Yes please!" I could see her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Okay. Once there was a little duckling named Marlene. She was always laughed at because she was a grey duckling and her siblings were yellow ducklings. One day, she got fed up of her brothers and sisters laughing at her, so she ran away to find somewhere she was accepted. Along the way, everyone kept on laughing at her. She lost hope of finding somewhere until she found Prince Skipper. He was a beautiful swan. He said to her, 'the smallest sapling will grow into the largest apple tree. Do not lose hope little one, you are young and yet to find out whom you really are.' So with that, Marlene travelled back to her old home. When she reached there, she saw her brothers and sisters where beautiful ducks. She saw a swan's reflection in the water and soon realised it was her own reflection. And when anyone asked 'What's your name?' and if they laughed at her when she was a cygnet, which is a young swan, she always said, 'I'm the grey duckling you laughed at many years ago.' The End."

"Did Marlene and Prince Skipper live happily ever after?"

I saw Marlene scratch the back of her neck in nervousness. "Well, if you want them to, they can. But it's time for bed now."

"But I don't want to go downstairs yet! Can you sing me a lullaby and bring me downstairs when I'm asleep?"

"Sure." Marlene picked Daisy up, cradling her in her arms like a baby and started singing a lullaby. I thought I heard all of the crickets stop chirping when she started singing.

"Follow the river,  
>Follow the river.<br>Walk through the valley,  
>To the gentle flowing streams.<p>

Go where it takes you,  
>Peace there awaits you.<br>Follow the river, and you will find a dream.  
>Follow the river, and you will find a dream.<p>

I've got peace like a river,  
>I've got peace like a river.<br>I've got peace like a river in my soul.  
>I've got peace like a river,<br>I've got peace like a river.  
>I've got peace like a river in my soul.<p>

Follow the river.  
>And you will find,<br>A dream."

"Goodnight Daisy. Sweet dreams." She stood up and just kept rocking Daisy in her arms. I didn't want to disturb her because she seemed so peaceful but I knew she needed her sleep for tomorrow's training session.

"Marlene." I whispered loudly. She whipped her head round. "Come on, get into bed. I need you ready for your first training session. You'll need your strength." Marlene rolled her eyes. She stood up and made her way to the HQ.

"Here. Let me take Daisy. You go sleep. I'll put her to bed for you. You look exhausted." I said. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She handed over Daisy to me and Daisy instantly started to cry. I shushed her gently and she stopped crying. Marlene smiled sweetly and gave me a peck on the beak. I stumbled backwards but regained my posture. I could see a slight blush on her as she spoke.

"Thanks Skipper. For everything. See you tomorrow morning." She smiled and went into the HQ. I looked down at Daisy and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"You are pretty cute." I said and tapped her beak. I smiled when she wriggled about, so I quickly shushed her again. I carried her gently downstairs to her crib in another room. She was sharing it with her brothers. I saw Eggy start to kick in his sleep. I chuckled quietly and pushed him a little bit further from Daisy so he wouldn't wake her. I tiptoed over to my bunk and got into bed. Maybe Marlene does have a reason to care so much about her, I thought. Daisy is of a reminder of what she used to be like.

**The story Marlene told is similar to the Ugly Duckling. I just made it up because I never remember the whole story. The moment when Marlene was sitting next to Daisy was a similar situation at the start of 'Barbie in Swan Lake'. The lullaby is a song I sung with my school's choir. I cut a bit out because it's just the same. The real song is called "Follow the River" by Joseph M. Martin (Can't find it on YouTube unless you search 'Follow the River-Wicklund')**


	12. New Transfer, With a history

**Kowalski POV**

There was nothing unusual about the morning after Skipper told Marlene that she was on the team. It was the same as any other. We learnt a whole new array of martial art moves for 1 hour and continued then on to swim for another hour. When we finished, we were exhausted but Skipper hadn't broken a sweat. We soon had free time so I decided to work on improving the quality of the television. But no sooner had I taken off the back of the television, he called us in for a mission.

"Okay, we have a new transfer from Hong Kong's Central Zoo coming in. There is no information on the transfer yet but we know it has already arrived. Since Alice is away, we'll have to introduce it to the zoo. The transfer is waiting in the entrance to the zoo so let's go." Skipper said and we followed him out of the HQ. Private was chatting to me as we walked to the entrance.

"What type of animal do you think it will be? I hope it's another otter. Or a monkey. Or a lemur, although Skipper wouldn't like it." Private asked me. I laughed at his joke. No way that Skipper would let another lemur stay here. In no time at all, we were at the entrance. There was a large wooden bow. A humming was heard from the inside until Skipper knocked on the wood.

A British female voice answered his knocking. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Don't worry. You'll be out in a minute." Skipper replied. He looked at Rico. "Rico, crowbar." Rico regurgitated the device and Skipper cracked open the box. It was dark on the inside. The figure crawled out of the box. It was a female chocolate brown penguin with an eye patch across her right eye and a long glove on her right flipper. She had an emerald eye and three small sliver spots on her right foot. She also had a scar on her left foot.

She shook out her feathers and smiled at Skipper. "Thanks. It's very cramped in there and very boring too. No light came in and it was very noisy, so yeah. Um, not to be rude or anything, but where in the name of sanity am I?" She asked.

"Welcome to Central Park Zoo. I'm Skipper; I am the head of the team. This is Kowalski; he's the scientist. This is Rico; he's the weapon specialist. This is Private; he's the youngest recruit. And finally, this is Marlene; she's the newest recruit and the only female on the team." Skipper replied, pointing to each of us in turn.

Evelyn grinned. "Well, I'm Evelyn or Eve, as my friends call me. I'm from Hong Kong's Central Zoo. Hello Skipper. You wouldn't remember me. But you'll remember my mother. Bellatrix Taylor."

"Um, who are you and who's your mother?" Skipper said. She hit her flipper against her head.

"Dios Mio! Her name was Bellatrix Taylor, or when you met her, Bella Le Mange. Do you remember her now?" He nodded then shook his head. She sighed and picked up a photo at the front of the crate. She gave it to Skipper. We all crowded around the photograph and saw that it was an old photo of Skipper and a brown penguin, both smiling at each other. They were both wearing military jackets. "This was taken when she came here. You two became best friends. But then she was transferred to Hong Kong. And then she had me."

"Ah. Bella. Now I remember. Oh, Evelyn! Nice to see you again!" He quickly gave her a hug. "How is Bellatrix? Good, I suppose?"

She looked very sad. "Um. She passed away after I had hatched." Skipper put his flipper on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Let's show you around th—"

"Who is the penguiny person? Ah! A pretty lady friend. My name is King Julien and I am the ruler of this zoo. This is Maurice and Mort, my assistants, but they aren't important." Julien interrupted and grabbed Evelyn's flipper, kissing it gently. She quickly pulled back her flipper.

"Uh, thanks. Nice to know." She looked at Mort and smiled sweetly. "Aw! Hello there, Mort. You are such a cute lemur. Well, actually a mouse lemur to be precise but still a lemur. We have a mouse lemur at home too. But she's not as cute as you." She crouched down and tickled Mort under the chin.

Mort giggled. "That tickles." He looked at Julien. "I like her. She's nice." Julien scowled at Evelyn.

"Thank you Mort. I like you too." She said and turned to us, picking up a small rucksack. "So, what are we standing here for, let's go!"

Skipper led us to the HQ and showed her around. After the half an hour-long tour, Skipper let us off for free time. I was working on the television and Evelyn was talking to Private and Marlene. I could briefly hear what they were saying.

"So what's it like in Hong Kong? Do people use horse drawn carriages? Do you all eat Chinese food? What about—"

Evelyn laughed. "What have you been hearing? Hong Kong is a little bit polluted but it's very beautiful there. We don't have horse drawn carriages, no; we have cars, buses, trains, trams, bikes, all the lot. No, we don't eat Chinese food, we have a whole load of different cuisines in Hong Kong, from Indian to British to Fast Food restaurants."

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation and instead worked on the television. I quickly fitted in the quality enhancer and put the television back together. I switched it on television and the news came on. The quality was outstanding. I smiled and wrote down some notes on the television. I turned it off and placed my clipboard down, heading over to chat with Evelyn, Skipper, Rico, Private and Marlene.

"—Yeah, so Hong Kong isn't that bad." Evelyn finished.

I sat down next to Private. "So, what's your zoo like, Evelyn?" I asked.

"Well Kowalski, it's not much different to here. We have an aquarium, a dolphin exhibit, a lemur habitat, panda habitat, monkey habitat, elephant habitat, lion and tiger habitat, obviously a penguin habitat, a tortoise habitat, and that's about it." I nodded.

"Are you part of the zoo guard, like your mother was?" Skipper asked. She looked at him sheepishly.

"No. I'm still in training. I was supposed to have my final exam the day that I was transferred. It really sucks because now I have to do another 2 years of schooling." She sighed and rested her head on her flippers.


	13. More on Evelyn May Taylor

**This is continuing straight on from the conversation in the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kowalski POV<strong>

"What are your hobbies?" Marlene asked, quickly changing the depressing subject. "Can you play an instrument?"

"No, but I can play a little on the guitar, piano and I am teaching myself the flute." She smiled. "My hobbies… Well, I like drawing, singing, dancing, reading—"

"Wait, you can read?" Skipper interrupted.

"Yep, I can read words that humans read. That's basically all of my hobbies." I heard a beeping sound coming from her bag and she ran over. She took out a phone-like device and tapped the screen. "Chelsea m'dear! How are you?"

We all went over to her. I saw a female black and white penguin on the screen. "Wow. Looks like you've made some good friends. Hiya boys! Rawr. Which one's yours, Eve?" I saw a faint blush appear on Evelyn's face.

"Chelsea. There's a time and a place. Also, I think their all 'T'."

Chelsea moaned. "Aw. That really sucks. I think th—"

"Chelsea! We can talk about that another time. Now back to business. How's Minx?"

"She's an absolute angel. How's the Big Apple? I only just heard."

"It's very green and has clean air, I can say that. How's Solo? And Maple? And Lulu? And—"

"Don't even go there, Eve, too many penguins to talk about. How 'bout you introduce me to your friends? I think they wanna know who I am too."

Evelyn chuckled. "Okay then, Lover girl. It's basically like the Wonderbolts. This is Skipper; he's the head of this lot. This is Kowalski; he's the scientist. This is Rico; he's the weapons specialist. This is Marlene; she's newest recruit and only female on the team. This is Private; he's the youngest recruit and the most caring. Guys, and girl, this is Chelsea; my best friend and Lover girl at Hong Kong's Central Zoo, and before you ask, Lover Girl is her nickname because she's basically a player."

"Oi!" Chelsea's eyebrows furrowed. "I am not a player, I just have a tendency to dump lots of boys."

"Yeah. Almost all of them. Well, anyway, does Lamington have a message?"

Chelsea nodded. "He says that they won't be able to get you back here for a retry of the exam and he's really sorry. He didn't send you and none of the officers sent you. Do you know what happened?"

"No. I just woke up in the crate with my bag. I can't remember anything."

"Hey, it's okay. We're gonna get you back here ASAP. Oh, Here's Captain Lamington for you." Evelyn nodded and an emperor penguin came on the screen.

"Hello Evelyn."

"Hello Mr. Lamington, sir." Evelyn saluted the screen.

"Ah. Still wearing the gear I see. I am sorry that this has happened, Evelyn. I know you were so looking forward to graduating. We're going to get you out as soon as possible. But I see you have made some new friends. Hm… Skipper Delaney Noble! Is that you?"

"Yes sir. Team, meet Captain Lamington, My old general and head of the Zoo Guard force." Skipper said, introducing us to Captain Lamington

"Also, Evelyn's teacher. Skipper, I trust that you'll look after her. And I also understand that you knew her mother, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Skipper, she is much like Bellatrix, and can do the Bellatrix twist and Omega Boom. But she is not allowed practice them under no circumstances. Last time, she accidently did an Emerald Twisting Typhoon." I looked at Evelyn and she smiled at me sheepishly. She laughed nervously. "No mucking around and no slacking. Also, keep practicing your swimming; you know you can't swim well. Got that Evelyn?"

"Yes sir. Over and out." The screen went black and she put it away in her bag.

"Evelyn, what does 'T' mean?" Private asked. She knelt down to his height.

"Private, Private, Private. Let's just say I did you a favor. It would take me around an hour to teach you the alphabet of girl talk, at least another hour to teach you the art of girl conversation. And trust me, I had to teach my friend Lietta and after 3 years, she still has no idea how to speak girl." She stood up and I went up to her.

"What's an Emerald Twisting Typhoon?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Wait here. Hopefully I can show you." She ran over to Skipper and whispered something to him. He shook his head and she put on a very cute face. Skipper sighed, saying something and waving her away. She ran back to me, grinning madly. "Come on. He said I could show you." She grabbed my flipper and dragged me up the ladder to the platform. She gestured for me to sit in front of her. I quickly sat down, eager to see the performance.

She put up the bowling pin ninjas and first did an omega boom. I knew what it looked like since Skipper did it before but it looked more graceful when she did it. As she flipped, she kept in a tight ball and as soon as she reached the highest point she winked at me before coming down fast, the explosion forcing me to lean backwards. I blinked away the dust, as she got ready to do the Bellatrix Twist. She took a deep breath and spun around very fast. It got so fast that she was a blur. She did a double back flip twist out and landed perfectly on the rail of the habitat. I opened my beak in amazement and she jumped down. She raised an eyebrow at me and I closed my beak.

"That's the omega boom and the Bellatrix Twist." She smiled at me.

"Evelyn, why do you wear the eye patch and glove?" I asked her. She looked down.

"Yeah. Why do you?" I jumped at the voice and saw Skipper behind me.

"Um. I… Um… I…" She stuttered. Skipper took a step towards her. She shrunk back and I stood up.

"Skipper. I don't think it's a very good idea. If she doesn't want to, let's not force her." I reasoned with him. He shook his head.

"No, Kowalski. She seems really suspicious. Ever since she got here, she's been telling us unusual things."

"But Skipper—"

"No buts Kowalski. That's an order." I shut up quickly and shot Evelyn an apologetic look. She gave me a small nod in return. Skipper took another step and she stepped backwards, teetering on the edge of the platform. I wanted to help her but I knew if I stepped out of line again, I would get in bigger trouble. I knew Skipper was not looking at me so I quietly slipped into the pool and swam behind Evelyn.

"Skipper. Please. I can explain." She said.

"Why don't you just show me, then? Take of your glove and eyepatch."

"Skipper. No. I don't want to—" She took a step too far back and screamed as she fell into the water. I reacted quickly and grabbed her, holding her afloat. She held onto me very tightly, fearing that I'll let go.

"Evelyn, you okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded and took a deep breath. I swam her to the platform and let her get up. I jumped out of the water and stood next to her. She was very shaken but otherwise unhurt.

"Skipper, you want to see why I wear these, then here." She took hold of her eye patch and glove, and pulled…

**HAHA! Cliffhanger.**


	14. Behind the black fabric

**Evelyn POV**

I took off my glove and eye patch, exposing brutal scars given to me from a resident at Hong Kong's Central Zoo. Skipper's eyes bulged out and my breath was caught in my throat. I felt tears come to eyes and I ran down to the HQ. I quickly ran into the bathroom, making sure no one followed. I locked the door and sat on the toilet seat, remembering the torture given to me when I got the scars. I cried for what seemed like an hour until I heard Private's small, concerned voice.

"Evelyn? Are you okay?" I ran to the door quickly unlocking it and dragging him into the bathroom. I turned around so he couldn't see my scars. "Evelyn? What's the matter? You can show me." His voice was so concerned and comforting that I relaxed quickly. _Maybe it was better if I showed him_. I turned around and burst into tears again. He came up to me, hugging me and soothing me.

"Shh… Why are you crying?"

"Because… Because… I look… h… ho… horrible!" I managed to choke out. He pulled out of the hug and looked into my eyes.

"Evelyn, You're beautiful. Don't say that. Scars are only reminders of what you've been through. But, they'll disappear. Just give it time. And don't ever say negative things like that. Be more optimistic." I chuckled.

"That's… That's what my friend… Lulu says to me… I always reply to her Violence because she doesn't really control her actions. But she's a friend none the less." I went to pick up my eye patch and glove but Private yanked my flipper back.

"No. You shouldn't cover yourself up. You're beautiful the way you are and you should be proud of it." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was a genuine friend.

"Thanks Private." He nodded.

"Anytime Evelyn. Anytime." He turned to leave.

"Private. You know you can just call me Eve, you know that, right?"

"I know. I just think Evelyn is a much nicer name." And with that, he left. I composed myself for a minute. I grabbed my eye patch and glove, looking at them for a moment. I thought about it, smiled and put them into the bin. I strode out of the room and almost knocked over Rico who had just come around the corner. I jumped and sighed.

"Rico, you scared me." I said. Rico said something in gibberish. "Pardon?" Rico repeated it and I shook my head. He grunted and pointed to my arm. "Oh. You mean I took the eye patch and glove off. Yes I did." He smiled psychotically. It was a little scary and I was suddenly frightened of him.

"Skip un walsk wa reeky bel ug. Cemo." I shrugged and followed him. He led me to the main room where Skipper was pacing irritably and Kowalski was writing things on his clipboard, occupying himself probably. I now knew what Rico said to me. He said that Skipper and Kowalski were looking for me. I smiled and nodded to Rico in an acknowledged manner. He grunted and went over to his doll. I was knocked over by something. I looked up and saw it was a male yellow duckling on my stomach. He jumped off me quickly.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" The duckling said. I laughed and sat up.

"I'm fine, no harm done. My name is Evelyn. What's your name?" I said.

"I'm Bailey. Nice to meet you Evelyn." He shot his flipper out and I shook it. "I'm staying here with my brothers and sister while our mom's away."

"Oh cool. Bailey, can I ask you a question?" He nodded, "Are you scared of me?" He titled his head.

"Why would I? You're very kind and really pretty." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Bailey."

"Your very welcome." I heard someone yell his name and he turned to me. "I'm sorry but I have to go now. See you later Evelyn!" He ran through the tunnel I came through and turned right into the nursery.

I smiled and turned back to Skipper. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and accidently kicked me in the chin. The kick was so strong that it pushed me back into the wall beside the boy's bunks. I groaned as I felt the pain surge on my chin up to the top of my head. "I am so clumsy." I whispered to myself. I lifted myself up, leaning against the wall for support. I stood up without a hassle but gripped my chin. I scowled at him.

"Nice welcome back. I see you are scared of my scars." I said sarcastically. He shrugged.

"You scared me. Your fault you snuck up on me."

"I was knocked over by Bailey, had a chat with him and you didn't hear?"

"When Skipper is in worry mode, he doesn't hear anything and only thinks of what he is focusing on." Kowalski replied. I rolled my eyes. _Typical. Males cannot multitask. Well, some can, but still. _I thought. I saw Marlene sitting on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling with a sad look on her face. I quickly excused myself from the conversation and slid over to Marlene. She didn't respond to my arrival so I waved my flipper in front of her face. She blinked quickly and saw me. She frowned and pointed to my face and flipper.

"You took off your coverage. You look much better." She said. I smiled at her and sat on the end of the sofa.

"I saw you looking quite glum so I decided to come over and investigate. So what's the problem, Marlene?" I asked her. I saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks. I clapped once and pointed at her. "Yes, Gossip! Spill! Now!" I grabbed her arm. She gave me a small smile.

"Well, promise you won't tell, first." She whispered. I nodded and crossed my heart. "Good. I… I… sorta… I don't know… like… someone." I grinned.

"Would this someone be your boss?" I saw her cheeks go bright red and I laughed. She pouted at me. I lowered my voice down. "It's okay. I think it's quite cute. Or as my friends say age or species don't contribute to love, that's how they created the platypus." Marlene laughed at the joke.

"What does 'T' mean in girl talk?" She asked.

"It means taken. As in, all of the boys are taken." She frowned and then pouted. "I meant you and Skipper, Kowalski and who was it… Ah! Doris, Rico and his doll, Private was just to get out of that conversation." She smiled at me and I heard Bailey's small voice.

"Evelyn, I am very sorry to bother you but could you come play with us? Marlene, you are welcome to join us." Marlene and I looked at each other and nodded. We followed Bailey into the nursery and saw four other ducklings. Marlene introduced me to them and then we played tag, 40-40 home and much more. Marlene left halfway through tag to do some chores and I stayed to play with the ducklings. It was a fun filled day and I decided to read them Beauty and the Beast before bed. They all snuggled up to me as I read.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Skipper POV<strong>

I noticed that Evelyn was missing, as we got ready for bed. "Men, and Marlene, have you seen Evelyn lately?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay then, Operation: Find that penguin."

We first checked the lemur habitat, then the otter habitat, then the reptile house, the Australian exhibits and finally the aquarium. There was no sign of her as we walked back from our search. We got to HQ and got ready for bed. I was frustrated and paranoid, frustrated that no one saw her leave and paranoid knowing that she may be Dr. Blowhole's spy. Just as we did our routine check, I heard Private call quietly "Found her!"

We all ran to the nursery and found her curled up with the ducklings. I saw a book in her flippers and the ducklings gathered around, only Bailey awake but I knew he wouldn't last much longeer.

"'Please don't leave me!' Belle pleaded. She buried her head into the beast's cloak. 'I love you' She whispered. But alas the last petal had fallen and Lumiere and Cogsworth had lost all hope. Suddenly bright sparks fell from the sky onto the beast, and he was lifted up. Bright lights shone forth and he was lowered down to the floor. The clothes were stilled ripped but in his place was a man. He turned to Belle. 'Belle? You came back?' He asked. She didn't reply and instead hugged the beast. The curse had been lifted. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Chip and Mrs. Potts were human again. The beast and Belle soon got married and she found out that she was now a princess and he was the prince. And they lived..." She paused and glanced at us, smiling. More tears streamed down her face as she said those final words to the now sleeping ducklings. "Happily. Ever. After."

She closed her eyes and buried her head in her flippers. Private made his way over to her and crouched down. She looked up and Private embraced her in a hug. She calmed down and pulled back. He whispered something to her and she nodded. She cuddled up with the ducklings as Private placed a blanket over her. He quickly gave her a small kiss on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. I motioned for everyone to go to bed as I turned off the lights and closed the door of the nursery. I finished the routine check and went to bed. I slept easily that night, knowing that the ducklings were in safe hands.

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T OWN THE STORY OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!<strong>

**BTW, it was an adaption of the end scene of the disney version. :) Just 1 question for you all: What are your initial thoughts of my OC, Evelyn, so far?**

**There are more OC's to come. They are based on my friends in HK. XD Have fun in the sun, m'dears!**


	15. Temperamentalness

**Evelyn POV**

I woke up at around 5.00 in the morning and quietly slipped out of the room. This time was normal for me as I always woke up early as light seeped into my cave in the mornings. I glanced around and saw Kowalski's bed empty. I frowned and looked around. The door to his lab was open so I decided to investigate. I saw him working on some chemistry and decided to leave it. I wasn't good at chemistry but I preferred physics.

I quickly grabbed my armbands from my bag and climbed up the ladder to the platform. I put the armbands on and dove into the water. The water was very cold and I shivered slightly. I swam around the platform a couple of times, allowing myself to adjust to this coolness of the water. I swam some more laps until I thought I was ready to try swimming without my armbands. I got of the pool and sat on the edge allowing my feet to have a dip in the water. I slowly took off my armbands and slipped into the water. I gripped the edge of the platform tightly and kicked off the wall gently. I started kicking behind me as the sun rose behind the clock tower. I saw Skipper come up onto the platform and he stood above me.

"What are you doing up so early?" Skipper asked. I rolled my eyes in response.

"I always woke up this early in Hong Kong because the light always entered my cave first. Now, please don't annoy me anymore because I have to practice my swimming." He bent down to pick up my armbands.

"So I presume these are yours?" I nodded and he smirked. I glared at him.

"Hey, don't be mean! About 5 years ago, there was a fire in the cave and I got trapped. I got really badly burnt on my legs and feet; I couldn't walk or move my legs for 8 months. I had to have intensive training to get back to normal. I wasn't allowed to swim so I forgot how to but before the fire, I was quite a good swimmer, as my teachers said." I stopped kicking and looked down at the water below, reminded of the fire and my life after it. "It was hard for me to accept that I couldn't swim for 2 years. I really loved swimming with Chelsea and my friends but I couldn't. They occasionally visited me in the hospital and told me what was going on outside and at school. I owe them one really, because they took time off their activities to visit me. But I was lucky. Luckier than Jinx…" I trailed off, a wave of sadness sweeping over me and instantly regretting what I said.

"Who's Jinx?" Skipper asked. I shook my head.

"Leave it, Skipper."

"But wh—"

I glared daggers at him. "When I said it, I meant it."

"But who is Jinx?" Skipper persisted. I got really mad at him.

"SKIPPER! LEAVE IT!" I yelled. He stumbled back and I took the chance to heave myself out of the pool. I walked over to the fishbowl and yanked it aside angrily. I jumped into HQ and stormed across the room to Kowalski's door to his lab, kicking it loudly causing it to slam shut. This awoke the others and I turned around, noticing Skipper had just come down. I burst into tears again and ran to the spare room. I shut myself in there and hugged my legs. I heard Skipper say to Private something along the lines of 'don't bother. She needs time alone.' I cried harder remembering the fire in the cave and the aftermath.

_START FLASHBACK_

_I was drawing in my part of the cave. I was in the middle of drawing another dress when I smelt smoke. I put my pencil and notepad down and went to have a look. When I got through the doorway, fire was rising up the bookshelf. I cursed loudly. I immediately called for Jinx. _

"_Jinx! Where are you?" I heard a small 'here' and turned to his bed. I ran to it and looked under the bed. He was hiding at the far edge under the bed. "Jinx we gotta' get out of here now!"_

"_I'm scared Evelyn. I can't." He had a slight wobble in his voice. I sighed._

"_Jinx. You have to trust me. I want to get you out. We have to hurry. Please!" I begged him. He nodded slowly and crawled out. I picked him up and ran for the exit. The smoke drew thicker and I started coughing. I felt Jinx coughing as well so I crouched down lower. I quickly made my way to the door but suddenly the roof fell down in front of me. I stumbled back and hugged Jinx tighter to my chest. I crawled to the corner furthest away from the fire and sat against the wall. I released Jinx a bit so that I could look at him. He had his eyelids dropped slightly and I saw he had burns across his flippers and chest. He must have got them from the fire and ran to his bed to hide._

"_Jinx, I'm so sorry. Please stay with me. Jinx. Please." I pleaded. He didn't respond and tears welled up in my eyes. "Jinx?" He didn't respond again so I hugged him close to my chest. "I love you, Jinx. I'm so, so sorry, please stay, please…" I trailed off as the smoke over came me._

_When I finally came round, I was in the main headquarter hospital and Chelsea, all of my friends and Captain Lamington were surrounding my bed. Captain Lamington was the first to speak. "Evelyn, are you okay? You were passed out for 3 days." My eyes widened and I found my voice. I asked the first question that popped into my head._

"_Where's Jinx?" They all exchanged a meaningful looks and I heard Chelsea whisper 'told you.' All of my hope plummeted and knew the news wasn't good. They all pointed at Captain Lamington and he sighed, sitting himself beside me._

"_Evelyn. I'm so, so sorry. He… didn't make it… He passed away peacefully yesterday." I felt tears come to my eyes and hugged Captain Lamington. He welcomed me into the hug and soothed me. He pushed me up gently so that he could look into my eyes. "He said he loves you and not to mourn him and embrace life before we put him down. And he added that you should learn to control your temper. He didn't die in pain. We didn't want to but we couldn't save him." The tears caught in my throat again and this time he pulled me into a hug. I cried myself to sleep in his flippers._

_END FLASHBACK_

I calmed down and took a deep breath. I called them all down to the main room and made them sit down. "I'm really sorry about this morning. I really am. It's just that I've had a really complicated life and I still have to learn to… control my temper. I hope you can forgive me." Skipper stood up and came over to me. He put his flipper on my shoulder and I flinched slightly.

"Well said, soldier. Now, we've got training to do." I grinned widely. Maybe he's not so bad, I said to myself.

**Who's this Jinx person? Well, you'll find later! See ya, mis amigos!**


	16. Unfortunately, just an Author's Note

Hi everyone! So as you probably have all realised, I have been offline for quite some time. Now, I ave just reread through my stories and because people particularly want me to update and post new chapters, I will! I've grown up a bit in the time I've been away and I've forgotten some things about characters as such, but I'll try my best! Thanks for all the on going support!


	17. Woah, what's happening here?

**Kowalski's POV**

After training, everyone was absolutely exhausted. Today, I was lucky enough to have a date with Doris. We decided to have dinner at her place because she knew the base would always be busy. Today was the day I was going to show her how much I loved her by giving her a promise ring to symbolise how I will never cheat on her.

"I've planned it all out." I said, chatting to Private for the third time today, "I'm going to wait until she's finished dinner and then ask her why she chose me. After she answers, I'll get down on one knee and give it to her." I was so excited, and immediately Private sighed, probably annoyed at hearing the same thing over and over again.

"Good luck then." He replied.

I quickly freshened up and slid my way over to her habitat. I was half an hour early, and thought I might as well surprise her. When I got to her habitat, I jumped up on the railing and what I saw broke my heart. Doris was kissing another dolphin. I forgot the other dolphin had moved in. I gasped and she turned around, face filled with horror. "Kowals-" she started but I shook my head, looking down at the railing.

"How long?" I asked quietly.

"Kowalski, I didn't-"

"How long?!" I shouted. Tears flowed down my cheeks, landing in the pool below me.

"Two weeks." She said, and then tried to swim over to me. I shook my head again and hastily jumped off of the railing, speeding back to base. She called after me but to me, it all sounded muffled. I reached the base and wiped my face, clearing the tears. Holding my head up high, I jumped down into the base. The others all smiled and nodded at my return but I could see Evelyn had a glint of concern in her eyes. I went into my lab and sure enough, she followed me in.

"What happened?" She demanded, shutting the door.

"None of your business." I replied and turned to finish off my invention.

She just strode right up to me and took the tools from my flippers. "You know, I may not know much and I haven't been here long, but I can tell that something is different, and this different is a bad different. So what happened, you were so cheery about going and now this?"

I looked down at my feet for a few minutes. She sighed and turned to leave. "She was cheating on me. With another dolphin." I whispered. Her footsteps stopped as she slowly turned to me.

"Oh Kowalski." She said and immediately gave me a hug. "She isn't worth your time then. I haven't been in a relationship but I do know, that if they cheat on you, there is no justification. Relationships are there to strengthen bonds and fellowships. If they can't do the basic act of keeping it in their pants, then they're not good enough for you. You deserve so much better." I nodded while she pulled back.

"Thank you, Eve. That helped a lot."

"Good, and also, hugs release oxytocin, which is a happy hormone. So you get double the benefits, oxytocin to make you feel better, and you get to realise that the dopamine you release when you think of Doris is not worth your time because dopamine has been found to be connected with love, as well as addiction, so love is basically an addiction!" She said, smiling. I laughed at her scientific and psychological explanation. As I turned back to fix my invention, I knocked it off the table and it hit the floor.

"Oh dear." I said, just as a bright light engulfed both of us and we screamed, holding on to each other. As the light faded, I saw that we had fallen on to the floor. A headache had started to form so I lifted by flipper up to massage my head. I noticed that instead of seeing a flipper, I saw a human hand. This caused me to scream and back away, until I realised, the hand was mine.

When I looked over at Eve, I saw that she was a pale girl, with brown hair that lay splayed out beneath her head. She wasn't wearing any clothes so I quickly covered her up with a blanket that I had under my desk, grabbing one for myself in the process. As I covered her body, I almost fainted. Blood dripped from a gash on her head. Passed out, she didn't even respond when Skipper kicked the door down. Luckily, I pulled us out of the way just in time, or else the heavy door would have crushed us both.

"What's happened here, who are you?" Skipper yelled in my face.

"Skipper, it's me, Kowalski. My invention got knocked off of the desk and it went off."

"Are you a spy? Tell me something that only Kowalski would know." He glared at me and I whispered in his ear one of our secrets.

A blush came over his face but he shook his feathers and put on a straight face. "Okay, you're not a spy. Now, how long will it take for you to change back?"

"I don't know, I need to figure out how it happened. But first, we need to help Eve, she's hurt." I handed her body to Rico and he gently took her through to the living room. **(A/N. Look they're small humans, put it that way. Basically the penguin's size but in human form)** "I'm sorry Skipper. This shouldn't have happened. If I had just moved further away…" I shook my head and buried it in my hands.

He patted me on the shoulder. "What's done is done, soldier. Now you just have to fix it." He started to leave and I laughed. He turned back and looked at me incredulously.

"Your feathers are soft."

He glared and rolled his eyes at me before leaving the room."Well, you look like you're in a boy band." He replied, mockingly.

**Evelyn POV**

Everything was so bright as I woke up. I groaned and I could hear someone rush over. "Eve, wake up." I groaned again, hiding my face in the pillow and bringing my flipper up to cover my face. When I touched my face, I felt something smooth, rather that the usual feathers that covered me. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately began to hyperventilate as I saw a human hand right in front of me. Marlene came into my vision and sat down on the sofa with me. "Breathe, Eve. Breathe with me. When you calm down, I'll explain it to you." She said and I responded, taking deep breathes at the same pace she did.

After a few minutes, I had control over my breathing again. "Good. Now, what happened was, Kowalski knocked over his invention and it accidently went off. It turned you both into humans. Don't sit up, you hit your head on one of his desks and also, you're naked." My eyes widened and a blush crept across my face. Reaching up, my scarred hand came into my view and I wiggled my fingers. I laughed and lifted my other hand up and did the same thing. Marlene chuckled along with me, but we both stopped as soon as the hatch opened.

"Eve!" I could hear Private yell and I saw his black and white form tumble over the sofa, landing on my lap. I grunted slightly but gave him a hug nonetheless. Giggling, he poked my small breast through the blanket. "Skippah, she has squishy things on her chest."

"Private, don't touch those! They're one of her private parts!" Kowalski said sounding flustered. I saw a tall lanky man come into view and I swear my jaw dropped. He had brown floppy hair that all girls would fall for. His eyes were a brilliant blue,as blue as the ocean, and he wore a smart white shirt with a black vest and red tie, and black trousers with black oxfords.

"Marlene, why is she staring at me like that?" Kowalski's voice came out of the man's mouth and I gasped.

"Kowalski, is that you?" I asked, flabbergasted at his appearance.

"Do I have something on my face?" He frantically reached up, touching his face. Skipper slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Just hand her the clothes." Skipper ordered.

Private placed the folded clothes on my chest and grinned at me. I nodded, smiling as he jumped off of me. They all left except for Kowalski. He was just staring at me. "Um, Kowalski, you okay?"

He shook his head, his hair flopping from side to side. "Yeah, sorry. I was waiting to see if you needed help getting up." I smiled at him and nodded before standing up. I was shaking like a leaf, not only because of the cold, but also because I was unsteady on my longer legs. "You'll get used to them." He replied and helped me to the bathroom by holding onto my waist. "Just call me when you're done."

I dropped the blanket and quickly changed into the underwear and baby blue trousers but didn't know how to operate a piece of clothing that had buckles and two circular shapes. "Kowalski, what's this?" I asked, unlocking the door but hiding myself behind it, as I passed him the clothing. He suddenly became flustered, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Well… Um… that's… that's a bra. It holds your… um your breasts, which are the squishy things on your chest." He said, taking the bra and placing it across his chest to demonstrate. I thanked him and took the bra back, before locking the door once more.

I figured out after many attempts how to fasten it and then put on the black t-shirt that had an image of a penguin on it. After putting on some socks and white sneakers, called "converse", I finally looked at myself in the mirror. I had brown hair down to just under my breasts, emerald green eyes and a light pink scar running across my right eyelid. The clothes fit me quite well, although the shirt was a little tight for my taste. It hugged me sides and I saw that I had quite a small waist and chest. The trousers, however, hugged me in the hips and flared at my ankles. I took a deep breath before realising that Kowalski was still waiting for me outside.

I opened the door and held my arm out to Kowalski. He paused for a couple of seconds. "Kowalski, can I have something to drink?" Suddenly, he snapped out of it. He took my arm and helped me to walk to the kitchen. What was up with all his staring?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm not dead, YAY! Okay, so firstly, I'm really sorry for not updating in about... 2 years? I don't really have an excuse because school isn't very good. However, I recently discovered an email from Fanficiton, you know, one of those "_ favourited your story, _". I realised that people still read these stories, and for that, I'm really grateful. Currently, I am trying out a single story line format for several chapters, but it'll end up not just being about Skipper and Marlene, but also about Eve and Kowalski as well as the romances between other characters as well! Thanks everyone who stayed faithful to this story and I promise I'll try to update more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't know when I'll finish the next part. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
